


Rough Day

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, So damn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: Stiles has a rough day at work and Derek is there to make it all better.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> based on the [tumblr](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/165742448018/can-someone-or-you-write-something-about-sterek#notes) prompt: 
> 
> Can someone (or you) write something about Sterek cuddling when one of them is too tired from life (work/school/etc) while the other whispering sweet things to the other? Pleaseeee??? Because I'm sooooooo exhausted from work + school + life drama and I really want some cuddles but too bad I'm awfully single (and ugly).... - Z

Derek was sitting at home, book in his lap, long forgotten, staring around his living room, mind wandering to how much his life had changed in the past few years. He never thought he'd be sitting in his family's home again, rebuilt from the ground up with the help of his pack. He never thought he'd have a new family, people he'd grown to care for and love over the years. He never thought he'd be in a committed relationship with someone who meant the world to him, someone he trusted implicitly, someone he was willing to die for, someone who made him ridiculously happy. 

Derek grinned as he heard a car driving up to the house. He put his book down on the coffee table, knowing what would happen when the front door opened. It was Friday evening and this was their weekly ritual. His grin grew as he heard the car come to a stop and the door open and close. His eyes crinkled in mirth as he heard grumbling and fumbling at the front door, a key finally finding it's way into the lock. The door opened and a huge sigh of relief was heard.

“Babe,” a voice that had become Derek's favorite sound, yelled. “I'm home.”

“In here,” Derek said, listening as shoes were removed and kicked to the side, a heavy belt was removed and clunked against the wall as it was hung on the coat rack, keys clanged as they were tossed in the bowl on the entry way table.

“I'm so tired, I could sleep for a year,” Stiles sighed as he came around the corner, unbuttoning his uniform shirt and throwing it to the floor, leaving him in his uniform pants and a plain white tee.

Derek felt his heart swell with affection - as it tended to do whenever his boyfriend was around - at the site of Stiles looking disheveled and grumpy. He shifted slightly on the couch and then opened his arms.

Stiles's face lit up as he rushed forward and all but threw himself into Derek's waiting arms. It took a moment to get situated, arms finding the right place to be. Stiles sat in Derek's lap, legs stretched out along the couch, face pressed into Derek's chest, hands resting near Derek's heart. Derek wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in Stiles hair. They sat that way in silence for a few moments, breathing each other in, heart beats falling into sync, feeling at peace in each others arms.

“Rough day?” Derek finally asked.

Stiles grumbled and burrowed closer to Derek's chest. “My dad is so mean sometimes,” he replied, sounding like a petulant child, voice muffled in Derek's shirt.

Derek had to stop himself from laughing. Instead, he tightened one arm around Stiles's back and moved the other up to his neck, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “What'd he do this time?”

“He spent all week giving me the shittiest jobs. I had to spend Monday and Tuesday on foot patrol. Then I got stuck in the court room on Wednesday and yesterday. You know how much I hate being in the court room. It's so boring. And then,” Stiles's voice had been rising in pitch and now he was practically yelling, “he made me work the pep rally at the high school today. It was absolute torture, Der. Teenagers are terrible. Fuck teenagers.”

Derek couldn't help but snort. Stiles pulled away from his chest just enough to glare at his boyfriend. “What's so funny?”

“Stiles, you do realize you were a teenager less than five years ago, right?” Derek asked, lips twitching.

Stiles harrumphed before settling back against his boyfriend's chest. “Be that as it may, I was never as terrible as this new round of asshole teenagers.”

Derek bit his lip to stop himself from pointing out all the obnoxious things Stiles used to do as a teenager, and continued to rub the tension from Stiles's neck. 

“I just,” Stiles said softly. “Why does he keep giving me all the shitty jobs? I'm a good deputy. I graduated the academy at the top of my class. I can do so much more than this.”

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles and nuzzled against his boyfriend's temple. “You're an amazing deputy, Stiles. Everyone knows it, especially your dad.”

Stiles made a noise like he was going to protest, but Derek shushed him, placing a soft kiss to his temple. 

“He does, Stiles,” Derek said, lips brush against Stiles's skin. “You're a great deputy, but you're also the newest member on the force. I'm sure the other deputies had to do the shitty jobs when they first joined the department too.” He kissed Stiles's temple again, lips lingering longer this time.

Stiles hummed, one of his hands moving up to Derek's neck, fingers playing with the collar of Derek's tee. “I guess so,” he said. “I just want to be doing more important things.”

Derek moved his hand from Stiles's neck and curled it around his jaw, thumb brushing against his bottom lip. “Everything you do at work is important, even if it seems small and menial.” Derek turned Stiles's face toward him, thumb still stroking his boyfriend's lower lip. Stile's amber eyes met his and Derek felt his heart clench at how gorgeous Stiles was. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's t-shirt, his other hand winding its way around Derek's neck. “And everything you do for me, Stiles, is extremely important. You saved me, in more ways than one, and I would be so lost without you.”

Stiles's breath hitched as he surged up and kissed Derek, lips warm and firm, hands tangling in Derek's hair. Derek returned the kiss with as much passion and love as he could muster, pulling his boyfriend against him as tightly as he could. They only broke apart when air became a necessity. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles's, trying to regain some form of composure, a task made even more difficult as Stiles squirmed in his lap. 

Derek moaned a little as Stiles twisted around and straddled his lap, place soft kisses to his neck, under his jaw, that place behind his ear. His hips jerked as Stiles ground down while biting at his collarbone. Derek moaned louder, dick twitching in serious interest as he slid his hands down the back of Stiles's pants. “You're not,” Derek panted as Stiles ground against him again. “You're not hungry are you?”

Stiles pulled away from Derek's neck, face flushed just the way Derek liked, and grinned a mischievous grin. “Not for food,” he replied, voice husky and eyes bright.

“Good,” Derek replied, slightly breathless, as he slipped his hands under Stiles's ass and stood up from the couch. Derek put his lips to Stiles's neck as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist. Stiles groaned as Derek walked them to the stairs, sucking a bruise into the soft skin under his jaw.

“I love you,” Stiles gasped, hands tightening in Derek's hair. “So much.”

Derek pinned Stiles to the wall next to the stairs. He pulled his lips away from Stiles's neck with some difficulty. He stared at his flushed boyfriend - eyes blown wide, lips swollen - and couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be at this moment, no one else he could picture spending his life with than this beautiful man in his arms.

“I love you, too,” Derek replied, voice thick with emotion. “More than you could ever know.”

Stiles's face went impossibly redder, as his mouth stretched into a blinding smile. “I think I have some idea.”

Derek smiled back before placing his lips to Stiles's in a searing kiss.

They kissed against the wall for a while longer before eventually making it upstairs to the bedroom where Derek proceeded to spend the rest of the night showing Stiles just how important he really was.


End file.
